


Jealous Arms

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Series: Tarot Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio and Feliciano are little shits, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Tarot drabble :P<br/>You've been friends with Lovino and Antonio for a while, but you hadn't ever met Lovi's brother.<br/>***I'm sorry but this is mainly a female reader thing. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Notes: Yet another Tarot Drabble; There isn't any set music play list for this one.  
> Also: I have a head-canon that Lovino and Antonio live together as roommates; one reason because Lovino got tired of his curl getting tangled with Feliciano's whenever his brother would jump into bed with him.  
> I'm sorry about this but this one is a female-based reader- I tried to make it a gender-neutral one but it didn't work out all that well.

You had been good friends with Antonio and Lovino for years and since you knew about the whole 'country personification' thing, you had gotten to meet some of the other countries as well. Antonio had even told you that Lovino had a younger brother; But you had to keep it to yourself, because apparently Lovino was jealous of his brother and it led to him having a low self-esteem. So of course you wouldn't ever ask or mention him. You cared for Lovino quite a lot despite his grouchy attitude, because you knew deep down he was really caring and even sweet. Today you decided to visit them after making sure it was okay with Antonio first, and took the small walk to their house.

You didn't expect to hear Lovino yelling loudly as you walked through the door; but what surprised you more was that you heard high-pitched squealing as well, so you quickened your pace into a run. As you got the door open and started down the hallway towards the kitchen that you heard the squealing coming from, a man with copper-colored hair came running towards you- the source of the noise. If he didn't slow down he was going to run into you since there wasn't a door you could escape into.

“S-Slow down!” You tried to let him know you were there and before you had a chance to move or even duck, he slammed into you. The wind was knocked out of you as soon as your back hit the floor and thankfully you kept your head up so you didn't hit your head, but the man that ran into you landed right on top of you and it wasn't helping the fact you couldn't breathe.

“Don't let-a big brother hurt me, Antoni- oh! You're not Toni. _Ragazza_?” The man was now straddling your waist, sitting on your stomach and still wasn't helping your state of winded lungs.

“Ah! Get off of her Feli, you're going to crush _la chica_!” Antonio was walking down the hallway in front of an angered Lovino and pulled 'Feli' off of you. After letting you take a breath and sit up, Antonio held a hand out to help you up. “Are you alright (your name)?” The Spaniard asked, looking apologetic.

“I'm fin-”

“ _IDIOTA! Avresti potuto ferire (your name)! Smettere di essere stupido e guardare dove stai andando!_ ” Lovino yelled at 'Feli' rather loudly, his face turning a bit red at just how angry he was. You hadn't ever seen him this angry before and he had mentioned your name, so you were a bit worried the anger was directed at you. After a moment 'Feli' started to bawl and grabbed you, hugging you and placing himself behind you too keep himself from being yelled at directly. You could barely hear what he said since he was crying and Lovino was yelling, but it was something along the lines of 'don't let big brother hurt me' or something. You looked at Antonio for possible assistance but he looked as helpless as you did. After a moment of ranting in Italian coming from Lovino, he huffed and stomped back to the kitchen, slamming the door behind him effectively.

Cue awkward silence that Antonio had the balls to break. “A-ah, (your name), That's Feliciano- he's Lovi's younger brother. Are you alright by the way?” So Feliciano was Lovino's younger brother- they looked a lot a like but you didn't want to assume.

“I'm fine, hey, Feliciano- could you let go of me now? And why was Lovi so angry with you?” You ask sincerely; Lovino may get angry easily but you had never seen it to that extent.

“Ahhh~ It's-a fine _bella_ , he gets like that when I try to cook in his kitchen~” Feliciano grins, standing up completely before kissing your cheek, making you blush and get flustered. “I came to surprise big brother and say hello! Would you show me around, _bella_?” Feliciano grabs your hands in his,his grin widening and even in your flustered state you can't say no to to those big amber eyes of his.

“S-sure, l-lets go” 

-An hour later and you're still guiding Feliciano around-

**knock knock**

“What do you want? I know it's you Antonio.” Lovino muttered, leaning back onto the door from his place on the floor in front of it- He had been sulking there ever since he ranted at Feli in front of you. _I bet (your name) hates me now. I just get so pissed off and....urgh!_ Lovino slams his head back on the door in frustration, hating that he gets so frustrated whenever he feels jealous.

“Romano you need to come out and at least show (your name) you're not upset anymore. She's been showing Feli around for the past hour and I have no doubt she is tired.” Antonio thought for a moment and knocked again. “Lovi? I really think you really frightened (your name)- She's never seen you that angry before- and neither have I, to be honest. What worked you up so badly?” Antonio really _hadn't_ seen Lovino that angry.

After a moment of silence and thinking, Lovino spoke. “So what? I'm sure she'll just fall for Feliciano just like everyone else does.” It finally clicked in Antonio's mind. _Lovi is jealous of Feli? I don't see why though..._ Antonio tried to think of how he could be jealous, but couldn't put his finger on it quite right. Antonio didn't know what to say to that, so he just stood there like statue, before thinking of something that could motivate Lovi to stop sulking.

“But isn't that all the more reason to go talk to (your name)? I know you like her more than just a friend, Lovi. Are you going to sit here and just let Feliciano take your woman, huh? I thought you had more passion than than to just sit and watch as-” The door slammed open, narrowly avoiding hitting Antonio, to reveal Lovino, who looked less-than pleased to hear that Feliciano could steal the one he cared for.

“Oh hell no! If that bastard thinks he's going to take _mia ragazza_ , he is damn wrong!” Lovino's curl was crunching up in his frustration, his face was turning red and his hazel eyes were blazing in determination.

-Meanwhile with you and Feliciano-

After the first thirty minutes of listening to Feliciano talk endlessly, you tuned him out and only spoke when you had to. After finally meeting him, you still couldn't understand why Lovi would be jealous of him- Lovi wasn't as loud and obnoxious as Feli, and in your eyes, Lovino was more handsome. Although both of their eyes were beautiful, Lovino's hazel eyes were more appealing to you. _Since Lovi was the South of Italy, that must mean Feliciano is the North....Wasn't the Renaissance mainly in northern Italy though? Maybe that was why..._ Your thoughts were cut off as Feliciano wrapped his arms around you tightly in a warm hug.

“ _Grazie, bella!_ Thank you for showing me around! Do you know how to cook pasta?~ Could you fix me some if Romano's not in the kitchen? I don't want him to get angry again~” Feliciano murmured, tugging you closer to him by your waist and nuzzling his face into your shoulder. While you didn't really mind the Italian's affection, it wasn't exactly comfortable to have him draped onto your back like he was a personal cape.

“S-Sure, I'm not that good of a cook though, but pasta is pretty simple.” You figured it wouldn't be too hard, but then again didn't Lovi lock himself in the kitchen earlier? _I guess I'll find out._ You thought to yourself as you started walking towards the kitchen but finding it rather difficult with Feliciano still wrapped around you like a monkey. “Hey, Feli? Would you mind letting go of me now? I can't really walk with you hugging onto me..” You asked nicely, but the Italian didn't seem to have any intention of letting go. 

“I don't want _fratello_ to be mean to me again- He won't be mean to me if I'm behind someone as pretty as you though~” Feliciano wasn't lying about Lovi being mean with you between them, but you didn't exactly think it was because you were pretty. “Besides! I think _fratello_ really likes you~ He doesn't like to be mean in front of people he likes.” Feliciano went from airy-breezy speech to down right serious in an instant. Maybe you were just thinking a different way than Feliciano but it made you blush anyways because the thought of Lovino caring for you like _that_ made your heart start to beat a little faster.

“S-Still, c-could you get off of me Fel-”

“FELICIANO! _Scendere della mia ragazza!_ RIGHT NOW!” You flinched at hearing Lovi yell at his brother but you had no idea what he was saying. Whatever he said made Feliciano get off of you and start running back down the hallway though, squealing for Antonio to help him. You looked back to Lovi, only to jump a little because he had walked up to you, his facial expression unreadable.

“Lovi? Are you alright?” Lovino could tell you were worried about him. To see Feliciano hugging on you and looking so _smug_ while he hugged you made Lovi's blood boil. After quelling his anger and biting his lip so he wouldn't say something stupid, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a tight embrace, resting his forehead on your shoulder.

“I-I'm fine. Just....just don't go letting Feli hug you like that anymore. If it bothers you you don't have to deal with his stupidity, stupid.” Twitching a little, Lovi internally slapped himself for calling you stupid before trying to justify it. “No, you're not stupid I just don't like him- that's not what I mean-I don't like it when he gets all your attention. I don't understand why you let him get all of your attention when _I'm_ the one who's always been yours. _Ti amo_ , (your name).” Lovi's grip on you tightened, as if you were going to slip out of his arms if he didn't. “I've lost almost everything to Feliciano, I couldn't live with myself If I let him have you. _Ti amo_.” Your heart clenched up when you understood what he meant, and you wrapped your arms around his waist and up onto his back.

Lovi nearly jumped back in surprise when he felt your arms wrapping around him and his eyes widened before he lifted his head to look into your eyes. “I love you too, Ti amo, Lovi. I'm sorry- I-” Lovi silenced you with a kiss, pressing his lips to yours carefully, as if you would break if he kissed to hard. After recovering from your brief surprise, you kissed back, tightening your arms around him and letting out a relaxed sigh. 

A couple minutes later, Lovi pulled back to press his nose to yours and give you a soft smack on the forehead. “Don't even _think_ of being sorry, got it?” He muttered before pecking you on the lips and hugging you tightly again. “Just don't ever leave me.” Lovino mutters, resting his head on top of yours. Nuzzling into his collarbone, you grin.

“I could never even think about leaving you, Lovi.”

-Extended Ending-

“Antonio! I got Lovi to confess to (your name)!” Feliciano declared gleefully as he finally found Antonio, who was sitting outside and enjoying the sunshine.

Antonio knowingly chuckled, grinning at the Italian. “I told you that if you hugged all over (your name) and got Lovi jealous he would confess~” With a smirk, Antonio got up from his seat and patted Feliciano's back, but the smirk soon faded away as he saw Feli's crestfallen expression.

“(your name) said she was going to fix-a some pasta for me....” 

“I'll fix you some pasta, Feli. We both know Lovi isn't going to let (your name) out of his arms for a while~”

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Notes: 
> 
> Translations(brought to you by Google translate and previous knowledge):  
> Italian:  
>  _Ragazza_ -Girl  
>  _idiota_ Avresti potuto ferire (your name) - You could have hurt (your name)  
>  _Smettere di essere stupido e guardare dove stai andando!_ \- Stop being stupid and watch where you're going!  
>  _Bella_ -pretty/beautiful  
>  _mia ragazza_ \- my girl (and it translates to 'my girlfriend' as well)  
>  _Grazie_ \- Thank you  
>  _fratello_ \- brother  
>  _Scendere della mia ragazza!_ \- Get off of my girl!  
>  _Ti amo_ \- I love you
> 
> Spanish:  
>  _la chica_ \- the girl


End file.
